


Dripping Honey

by insanityintensifies, shortskirtleatherjacket



Series: Threads from the Stripper AU [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sexual Honey eating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortskirtleatherjacket/pseuds/shortskirtleatherjacket
Summary: Melkor is being a tease and it works? It started innocent enough and then Mairon got a boner...





	Dripping Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remind everyone:  
> Yes, this is Angbang. Yes, these are Mairon and Melkor. BUT this is an AU! An alternative universe. A modern setting. This is our happy AU. Please keep that in mind while reading this or don't read it if you don't like Angbang like that. It's that simple.

Melkor circled the tip of his finger slowly around the lip of the jar of honey, watching it very thoughtfully. After just a moment more, he stopped moving and glanced up at the younger man. Silently, he dipped his forefinger in the viscous honey, up to the second knuckle, and pulled it out with a curl of his finger to keep it from dripping. "Little one," he began, holding it to Mairon's lower lip, "I made a mess."

Looking up from his tea Mairon’s eyes flickered between the finger held to his lips and Melkor’s eyes; a rush of heat coursing through his body as he almost instinctively parted his lips. The question ‘and now I am supposed to clean it up?’ lay on the tip of his tongue, but was never voiced; he knew very well what was expected of him and if he was being honest with himself he didn’t mind at the slightest  ~~and that was an understatement.~~  Moving forward the slightest bit he first lapped at the other's finger with a curled tongue, tasting the  _incredible_  sweetness of the honey. Closing his lips around the digit Mairon sucked at it gently, fighting  _hard_  to suppress a moan. 

As soon as Mairon’s tongue touched his finger, Melkor leaned against the table, eyes never leaving the other’s face. “That’s it,” he whispered, holding his breath. “Keep going…” His gaze fell on the other’s lips when they closed around his finger, and Melkor pulled his own lip between his teeth. He couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him, he knew just how much he enjoyed the feeling of his submissive’s lips on him, and he knew just as well the depths of Mairon’s oral fixation. Pressing his finger marginally further into the younger man’s mouth, he pulled it back, only to press it further in once again.

The praise and encouragement went straight to his groin; Mairon couldn’t help just  _how_  aroused he was getting by the situation. Some time ago he would’ve reacted with embarrassment, but after continuous assaults and reassurance that none of his penchants were things he had to hide and since he knew how much the older man loved to have his lips on his body he had grown confident. It was that confidence with which he now reacted, lapping at the finger when it was pushed in and curling his tongue around it when it was pulled out as if trying to hold it there. After a few moments he began to move his head, only slightly so, but enough that he was able to take the entire finger between his lips. He licked and sucked the digit until he had cleaned it off even the last trace of honey, only then his actions became less eager and his expression pleading, silently asking for  _more_. 

Moving around the table slowly as Mairon’s lips puckered around his finger, eyes still unblinkingly fixated on the display in front of him. He had  _not_  expected the sort of intrigue that he was feeling to have come from the act; while he knew that Mairon would very swiftly feed off of the arousal he felt, Melkor was not expecting to feel the same effects. Moving slowly and carefully around the table to stand beside where the younger man sat, his own lips parted ever so slightly, and he leaned back against the table. Once Mairon had licked all the honey from his finger, Melkor pulled it from his mouth and gently held the side of his face, pressing his thumb between the other’s eager, shining lips. He reached behind him to grab the jar, and he pulled back, dipping the tip of his finger into the liquid and then placing it against his own tongue. He kept his eyes on Mairon’s own as he licked the little bit of honey from his skin, and when he pulled out, this time he dipped two fingers into the amber liquid with a smirk, holding it above the smaller man’s lips once more.

“You are incredible with your tongue,  _Mairon_ …”

Mairon almost let out a whine when his Melkor pulled out his finger, but it was quickly stifled by the thumb pressed between his lips. Sucking on it  _eagerly_  the young man looked up to the other, the change of position making him suddenly feel  _very_  small, but it also kindled the need to please his Master even more with his actions. His eyes flickered over to the glass of honey momentarily, before settling on it completely once the older man had pulled out his finger again.

When a finger was dipped into the sweet liquid again he followed it with this gaze, hopefully at first, then a little distressed, because it wasn’t meant for him and finally flustered, once it had reached the taller man’s lips. A shudder ran through him and he whimpered, without noticing it himself, as he held his Master’s eye contact, imagining that it was his finger being cherished by the other's lips instead. A little lost in his thoughts he was still staring at Melkor’s lips while his Master coated his fingers in honey. Snapping back into reality with the praise Mairon could feel his cheeks heat up. Sticking out his tongue he tilted his head back a little and sat up straighter, lathering the pad of his tongue along the underside of the others fingers, never breaking eye contact. Placing kisses on the tips he sucked on the gently afterward, before finally opening his mouth and leaning forward, taking the two digits into the hilt. Pushing his tongue between them and sucking with hollowed cheeks a  _moan_  bubbled up in his throat. 

Although Melkor loved the expression on his submissive’s face when he had put his finger in his own mouth, and enjoyed the small whimper that escaped his eager lips, he knew that more than that he enjoyed the feeling that Mairon’s tongue gave him. The look of pure innocence that befell Mairon’s features each and every time he was allowed to taste his Master brought a smile to Melkor’s face, and he very happily accepted the other’s warm tongue on his skin. “Good boy…” Melkor all but purred, as Mairon sucked softly on his fingertips. He was just about to tell the younger man to take his fingers all the way into his mouth, but he didn’t seem to need any push from his Master to obey. His breath hitched and came out in an approving sigh as Mairon accommodated his long fingers, sucking tightly on the digits. The submissive’s moan felt like electricity in his fingertips, and within a split moment, he felt that feeling gather low in his stomach, twisting clouds of arousal settling inside him. “More…”

The wave of not only arousal but submission he felt rushing through him had his eyelids fluttering. His pupils dilated as he fought to keep eye contact, bobbing his head slowly, exploring the others fingers with his tongue. Taking them into his mouth to the hilt again he lapped at his Master’s palm with his tongue, tasting the saltiness from the natural sweat, the scent of their soap reaching his nose. Pulling back half way he opened his mouth with a moan, letting the two digits sit on his tongue and lower lip, hoping for a third one to be added.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the installments in this series are RPs from Tumblr, which I am posting here to have the Stripper AU all in one place. I might continue some of these as a fanfiction, but as for now all of these drabbles remain open-ended.


End file.
